After Hogwarts' Ending (Scoripus Malfoy Romance Adventure)
by Phire Fenix
Summary: The war has ended, and Voldemort is dead. A new student enters the school. Her past is familiar. Her personality is even more so. But Scorpius has taken an interest in her. Do we have a new Dark Lord? Or will Scorpius Malfoy win her over? Please tell me how to improve, this is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome (though I do admit that my "constructive" criticism to my friends is not very helpful ^.^) . Hope you enjoy this!

Chapter 1: Magic's First Touch

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I only made up Storm. Harry Potter characters are JK Rowling's

Minerva McGonagall POV

I strode briskly down the sidewalk as I itched my arm. Muggle clothing was uncomfortable compared to robes. I sighed; this was going to take longer than I would like it to. This was the problem with orphan witches or wizards; they had to be picked up by somebody very responsible. I looked up at the signs: a fast food restaurant, a shopping mall, and an orphanage. I entered the orphanage and walked up to the counter. "I am looking for a Storm Kyrinn," I told the woman. "Oh. Her. You are erm...Ms. McGonagall, correct?" she asked. "Yes," I replied, immediately taking out my emergency driving license (I only had it for situations like this). She checked it and said, "Follow me." She led me to a room. There were curtains separating the children's' "rooms." There was also an open play space where every kid was, for an open free time. Every child was playing but one. She was small with raven-black hair piercing gray eyes. "That's her. She's about 11 years old," the woman told me, motioning to the girl I had spotted. I walked over to her and kneeled down. "Storm. I am Ms. McGonagall. You will be going to a special school for people like you," I told her. She stared up at me, judging me. "Like an insane asylum? To a school for the 'mentally ill'? Where I will be 'reformed'? Hah. You think I'm crazy, I simply know how to deal with things in this cruel world. If somebody steals your food, you ought to steal more of their own," she said coldly. I was taken back. I had never known anybody this young with feelings like that. I did not know how she understood all of that. "No. A place of magic. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," I told her. She raised her small hand and slapped me. "Magic isn't real," she stated. "Oh but it is," I replied. "How about you try it for one semester and if you hate it, go back," I said to her. "Deal." We shook hands. "She's all yours," the woman said. I walked her outside and into a dark alley. "You are about to witness magic. You also will every day from now on until the end of the semester, if you wish," I told her. I took her hand and apparated a few yards away from Hogwarts' wards. I led her to the other first years already in the Great Hall. I took my place on my seat at the head. "It is a pleasure to have you, Professor Longbottom, Granger, and Potter," I greeted them. "Welcome fellow witches and wizards. We have many new first years joining us. Let the sorting begin!" I worriedly looked down at the new student. Her history was quite familiar...

Storm Kyrinn POV

I joined a crowd of people who looked my age. I hoped I was dreaming. I hoped magic wasn't real. But could I deny the magical teleportation? I closed my eyes, pinched myself, and then opened them again. I still saw four tables and the four hourglasses with colorful balls inside. There were flags next to each table. A green one, a blue one, a red one, and a yellow one. Then the hat spoke. It sang a song about the four...houses? Everybody was called up, one by one to the talking hat. Each time Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Gryffindor was announced. Finally, "Storm Kyrinn!" was said. I walked up calmly and the put hat on my head. "Oh...a worthy Gryffindor...but you have much potential as a Ravenclaw as well...but I see darkness in your mind...it'd better be...SLYTHERIN!" The hat said. I would rather my thoughts not be revealed to everybody dining, but I suppose I had no choice. The table with the green flag cheered. I got many dirty looks from the red table though. Now that I looked closely I saw that each flag had an animal. The red one was a lion, the yellow a...beaver? The blue one a bird, and my own, the green one, a snake. I approved of it, it fit me. I joined the people and was greeted by a boy with platinum blond hair and blue-gray eyes. "I'm Scorpius," he said. "Storm," I said. "Like your eyes," he said, grinning. "Sure," I said, waving it off. "I'm a second year. Welcome to the House of Salazar Slytherin," he said. "I'm the son of Draco Malfoy," he said, as if boasting. "Who is he?" I asked. "You don't know him? He was a death eater, but later fought alongside Harry Potter," he said, pointing at a professor with black hair and green eyes. "Okay." "Wait...are you muggle-born?!" "What is a muggle?" "A person without any magic." "I don't know. My parents were killed shortly after I was born." "Oh...I'll ask Headmistress McGonagall then." "Thanks." Now everybody was sorted. The woman, Headmistress McGonagall, stood and said, "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus." "It means never tickles a sleeping dragon," Scorpius explained. "May the dining begin!" she announced, and platters of food appeared in front of us. I was amazed, but kept it to myself, unlike some other gasping first-years. "Ish sho goot!" Scorpius said with a mouthful of mashed potatoes. I took some mashed potatoes, gravy, steak, and a goblet of...orange juice? When I sipped it, it tasted like...pumpkins? I politely ate my meal. Just because I grew up in an orphanage, doesn't mean I have no manners. I watched Scorpius cram food into his mouth when I was done.

Minerva McGonagall POV

I watched Storm, or now, Ms. Kyrinn. She was sorted into Slytherin...that was definitely bad for her, and me. For her it meant people would shun her and she would not stay. For me it meant a lost student.

Storm Kyrinn POV

I looked around and noticed most of the people were in robes. I looked weird in...well, normal clothes. Most of the people finished and the plates disappeared. I guess I couldn't deny magic. "House heads, please show your students to their dorms," announced Headmistress McGonagall. A woman with a pixie cut and green eyes led us down. "Welcome to the Slytherin Dungeons. You may address me as Professor Shadeu," she said. "The password is Salazerin, a combination of the founder of our house's first name and last name." "Salazerin," she said, and a portrait slid open. A fire burned with green and silver decorations all around and couches and tables. "The left is boys and the right is girls," Professor Shadeu explained. "Storm, stay behind," she said. Had I gotten in trouble already? "I would like to tell you that your robes and clothing are in your room, the second to the left of the girl's dormitories," she said. I sighed silently and walked to my room. I was greeted by four four poster beds. I shared my dorm with two brunettes with brown eyes and a blond with hazel eyes. I saw a small trunk with clothes and books. I changed into robes and lay on my bed. A new life. I fell into the sweet clutches of sleep and hoped I would never wake up.

Author's Note:

I based Scorpius on Ron a little…I hope you don't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I only made up Storm. Harry Potter characters are JK Rowling's

Storm Kyrinn POV

I did. I woke up, even when I did not want to, proof that wishing does not guarantee anything, something that many kids in the orphanage did not understand. I changed into "everyday robes," as they were labelled and put on a hat. They had required that I wake up at 6:00 AM, since I needed to...shop? The note explained that since I had no money I would get everything bought for me and would pay it back once I could. I also needed to get my own wand. The professor from earlier, Professor Shadeu, came in. "Come with me," she said. I followed her and she led me to a fireplace. She opened a pouch and took out some silvery powder and tossed it into the fire. It turned green and I was fascinated by the flickering fire, like an animal. "Say where you want to go, Diagon Alley, and then walk in and stay still. Wait for me there," she explained and gave me some powder. I did as she told me. "Diagon Alley," I muttered, and stepped in. I closed my eyes and opened them to see shops...The Leaky Cauldron? Madam Malkins Robes? What? Soon Professor Shadeu joined me. She briskly walked to an "Ollivanders." I was met by a woman with pale skin. "Hello. I am Ms. Ollivander. Here you will get your wand," she said. "You will have to try many, as the wand chooses the master/wizard/witch," she added. "You look like a...unicorn tail?" she said, handing me a wand. Not knowing what to do, I waved it and a few books toppled over. She took it back and handed me another one. This time a pencil flew up in flames. Another one made a window shatter. Finally, after what seemed like a hundred (it was actually specifically 31), a wand made a few green, silver, and black sparks fly into some weird shape like a circular thing with tentacles coming out. Professor Shadeu and Ms. Ollivander gasped and stared at me, terrified. "It's yours, a 12 inch, walnut wood, and dragon heartstring wand," Ms. Ollivander mumbled. Professor Shadeu grabbed my arm, took me outside and teleported us back. I was met with delicious smells in the Great Hall. A few people were up, but not Scorpius. I sat at the Slytherin Table and munched on some toast and cream cheese.

Katherine Shadeu POV

I was very surprised when the girl made a Dark Mark with her wand! It was clearly a representation of it, anyways. She was very like Tom Riddle...A December 31st birthday, just like him. She was also an orphan...could this be a coincidence or Voldemort's after-death punishment? I shook my head clear of the thoughts and made my way to my Charms classroom.

Scorpius Malfoy POV

I woke up to birds chirping. An owl was tapping my window violently...uh-oh. I let it in and read the letter. "Dear Son, I expect you to make the highest grades and honor our family. If anyone outdoes you, it is probably a half-blood, Weasel spawn, you have a higher status. Make their life terrible; I heard that there are two of them. Best Wishes, Draco Lucius Malfoy." I sighed and closed it. I changed into my robes and walked down to the Great Hall. I found Headmistress McGonagall and walked up to her. Storm had caught my attention, being a muggle-born, or at least I thought so, since she showed up in Muggle clothing. Naturally, my father would disapprove, but hey, it's my life. "Professor McGonagall, may I ask the blood status of Storm?" I asked her. "Ah, Storm Kyrinn, or Ms. Kyrinn is a pure-blood, her parents were Karen Kyrinn and Sam Kyrinn, pure bloods who did not do much in the war, buying their neutrality from Voldemort. Her mother brought her to the Muggle world to keep her out of harm's way," she replied. "Thank you," I said, and walked back to the Slytherin table, where I sat next to Storm. I sank into her gray eyes, they seemed so fierce yet so calm at the same time."Storm...I really would like to see you in my classes, but you are a first year. But, if you could get into some second year classes...there will be a prize waiting," I told her, murmuring into her ear. I had clearly had my father's ways of seduction. She looked at me with calm eyes, but I could tell she was surprised. Then I slipped away.

Storm Kyrinn POV

I was very surprised. Why would he want me to go onto accelerated second year classes? With him? Confusion clouded my eyes. I returned to my toast and finished quickly. I took out my wand and studied it carefully. It was a dark brown, sleek and shiny. It had not ridges or bumps, perfection. I could not stop from wondering about what Scorpius said, so I stood up and tried to find something to do. I decided to sit at the Gryffindor Table, the red flagged one. Nobody had said we couldn't. I said next to a girl accompanied by one other person, a boy. They both had flaming-red hair, so I thought they were siblings. The boy gasped when I sat down. I was surprised, what was wrong? "Slytherin," he said. "Hello?" I asked, wondering if they were friendly. "Oh my sibling is just being judgmental. I'm Rose Weasley. This is Hugo Weasley. I'm Rose Weasley," said the girl I was next to. "Our parents are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, who helped killed Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, kill Voldemort, if you had rat dung for brains. So if you dare to anger us, you will have Hermione Granger, well Weasley now, on your tail, and she knows more spells than anybody," Hugo said. "Oh really?" I said. "Yes really," he replied. "What if I...beat her in a duel?" I said mockingly. "You can't," Hugo said, smirking. "Let's make a bet. Once I am done with my second year of learning in Hogwarts, I will challenge your mother to a duel. If I win, she honors me with money and a good title and job. If she wins I will apologize to you people and give her all of my money for two years after I pay the school back," I said confidently. I was really getting myself into a mess, what was I thinking? But these people needed to learn to step down. "Ha! A Slytherin beating a true Gryffindor! Everybody knows that the Slytherins always lose and Gryffindors are the amazing good guys! It's in black and white!" he burst out, laughing hysterically. I was so pissed off. I faced him and slapped as hard as I could, which was pretty hard. Nobody but his siblings saw, and I stormed out. I was a few hallways away until I realized I did not know my way around the school. I sat down against a wall and cried. I had been so rash...I would owe money to the stuck-up Weasley family for two years! Somebody lifted my head up, Scorpius. "Don't cry Storm..." he said, hugging me. I hiccupped and cried into his shirt in response. "I have to pay the Weasley family my money for two years," I told him after calming down a little. "Why?" he asked. "I bet that I could beat Hermione Granger in a duel after my second year," I said. "You can do it," he said. "You can do it if you study and learn enough high-grade spells," he encouraged me. "It's class time. Try your best. I expect to see you in my class soon. Go beat some Weasley arse," he said. So I tried.


End file.
